Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends are Stronger then Enemies
by weatherwatcher
Summary: Humphrey is taken in by Winston and Eve, and raised as Kate's and Lilly's brother. As he and his sisters grow they all learn the true meaning of family and friendship. When poachers mean trouble for both packs of Jasper, an unlikely alliance may be needed. Please R&R, and no flames please. Rated T for safety. Humphrey X OC, Kate X OC, Lilly X Garth
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends Are Stronger then Enemies**

**Chapter one**

**Introductions, Memories and a New Family**

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

I was walking through the snow, not knowing where I was, only born three weeks ago and just old enough to be outside of the den. I was one of those winter born pups. I kept walking hoping to find a place to get out of the cold and sleep when the time came, but so far no success. It was midafternoon, and I was wondering if there would be a pack willing to except me that was close by. Just then I hear a caribou, indicating that wolves or a mountain lion had just made a kill. I was too curious not to take a look and went to the source of the sound. I know I was still too young to have meat yet, but that is not the reason for why I was heading that direction. This was my chance to see if the pack leader will accept me and if I can get someone to take care of me. As I came upon the site I see a group of four wolves carrying a caribou carcass to wherever they were going. I was about to follow them, when one of the wolves caught my scent, since I was upwind of them and they look right at me. I froze and I hear the wolf with dark brown fur say in a deep voice, "We have an intruder, you come with me, you two get back to the dens with our kill."

"Uh oh," I said, knowing what would happen next.

The other wolves obeyed and soon I found myself running west, for I didn't want to get hurt. I hadn't known they would be so quick to judge, and kept running, with them coming closer. I kept running and soon saw a river, not very rapid though, but I took no time in thinking if I should cross or not, I was trying to get away from two angry adults. I see some stones and quikly but carefully hop across them to the other side. I didn't know if the river would slow them down so I kept running. I Looked back and saw that the two wolves merely had to jump over the river and soon kept running after me, closing in. I thought since running in a straight line wasn't losing them, maybe I could gain some ground in a turn. I take a turn to the left and soon came into a clearing where I saw a pack of wolves all doing their own things, and I stopped dead in my tracks a yard or more away from the closest in the group. Bad move, because the next thing I knew, teeth were sunk into my back, right below my neck. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. The next thing that happened, I was thrown into the air and hit a stone wall nearby.

_Normal P.O.V._

Winston, Eve and the rest of the pack had just witnessed a pup getting tossed into a wall by eastern pack wolves. They did not know why the eastern wolves did it, but they weren't going to let the pup get hurt. Winston, Eve and a few other adults jumped in front of the pup and Winston says, "Explain yourselves."

"Winston, get out of the way, that pup is our problem to deal with," the wolf with black fur says.

"I will not let you do anything until you tell me why you attacked this pup Kiron," Winston says.

"He invaded our territory, and was about to steel our kill," Kiron says.

Eve looks at the pup, seeing he is no older then her own pups, she says, "There is a major problem with that assumption. For one why would he steel your kill, when he is only three weeks of age and not old enough to eat meat, and for another, why would he have been out alone at that young of age, his parents should have been there unless something has happened to them."

Kiron and his hunting partner were at a loss for words and Eve says, "That's what I thought, now you two better get back to your territory before I rip your tails off and shove them down your throats, and my mate will be having a word with your pack leader Tony."

Winston agreed with the talking part, but thought it best to keep his opinion about his mate ripping their tails off to himself. "But…" Kiron says, before he sees Winton and Eve growl at him, making him and his partner run away to their territory, whimpering.

They soon turn to see Humphrey lying on the ground severely wounded and was slipping into unconsciousness. "Hang in there little one," eve says.

That was the last thing Humphrey heard before his world went black. "Is he alright?" Hutch asks.

"Not if we leave him lying here. Eve, get him to the den," Winston says.

"Yes dear," Eve says, and goes to pick up Humphrey.

"I'll have the other parents gather their pups while I get my daughters back to the den. Hutch, I need you to get the pack healer so she can tend the pup's wounds."

"Yes sir, I'm on it," Hutch says.

And soon all three split as Eve carries Humphrey to their den. She sets him down gently, trying not to cause him more pain. She starts to give him a bath while thinking, 'this pup must have been through more then what any pup should bare.' She keeps cleaning him, then she focuses on his wound. Being very careful she cleans away and dirt that may have collected and it helps it from getting infected. Soon hutch shows up with the healer. "Good afternoon Eve, I see why I was summoned here," she says.

"Good afternoon to you as well Anna, and yes, we need you to help with this pup's wound. He was attacked by a pair of eastern wolves."

"My goodness, if he's not one of theirs, what possessed him to go there in the first place?" Anna asks, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out, once he has awoken, but for now, his wound needs to be looked at," Eve says.

"Of course Eve," Anna says, and soon gets to work on inspecting his wound.

After 15 minutes of careful analysis (of course wolves can't calculate time), Anna says, "Well nothing is broken, but I advise you have him take it easy for a few days till his nerves have settled down, he'll feel pretty weak after that injury. This flower's petals should help his wound heal and prevent infection, so place them on the wound daily for one hour. Other than that, best thing he can do is rest."

"Thank you for your help Anna, it is much appreciated," Eve says.

"It's no trouble Eve, it's my job to make sure everyone gets better in times of need," Anna says, with a chuckle.

Eve chuckles as well and soon Anna walks off, leaving Hutch and Eve in the den with Humphrey. Eve looks at Humphrey hoping he will wake up soon. Hutch then says, "Curious how he resembles Winston."

"He does look a bit like my mate, so I think he would fit right in with the pack," Eve says.

"Are you planning on taking him in, ma'am?" Hutch asks.

"If he needs to be adopted then I'll see what my mate thinks about taking him under our wing. But if we find out his parents are still out there, then we will let them take him back. I can't take a pup away from his parents," Eve says.

"Well I hope he wakes up soon. I'll put the alphas on alert, if Winston hasn't done so already," Hutch says.

"Thank you very much Hutch," Eve says.

Soon Hutch walks out and eve is left alone with Humphrey laying on his side between her paws. "Hang in there young one, don't quit on us," Eve says.

A couple hours later Eve see Kate and Lilly walk in. "Hi m…..Mom, who's that?" Kate asks.

"I don't know his name, honey. He passed out before we could ask. He's hurt pretty bad so don't try to do anything rough, okay girls," Eve says.

Kate and Lilly nod and Lilly asks, "Can we keep him?"

Eve chuckles and says, "We shall see, but give him time to wake up, we need to know why he is here."

_Meanwhile outside the den_

"Sir, please tell me we are not going let the eastern pack get away with…" Hutch was cut off by Winston holding up his paw.

"This will not go unpunished. I will talk to Tony this evening and if he does not settle this matter with Kiron and Suko, I'll take matters into my own paws. Until then, put our alphas on alert."

"Already done sir," Hutch says.

Winston looks around and sees alphas at their post and says, "Excellent job."

Hutch nods and walks off as Winston walks into the Den. "How is he doing Eve?"

"Well Anna says he should be fine, other than that, he is still unconscious. Hope he wakes up soon though. Kate, Lilly, can you watch over him and tell me if he wakes while I speak with your father?" Eve asks.

The girls nod and Eve goes to another part of the den and says, "Winston, I know the pup isn't one of our own, but if we find out that the worst may have happened to his parents, would you be willing to become his new father? I mean the pup looks like he has been through more than a pup should endure."

"If his parents are…. With our ancestors then I see no reason not to take him in. Like you said he seems to have been through enough already, and I have talked to Hutch about it as well, and it is true, he kind of looks like me, though that is probably a coincidence," Winston says.

"Oh, Winston, it's no wonder I married you in the first place. You are truly a noble and kind wolf," Eve says.

Winston chuckles but soon Kate grabs their attention by saying, "Mom, Dad, he's waking up."

"Thank you Kate," Eve says.

They soon head over to where Humphrey is laying and he says as he wakes up, "Oh, my h-head. W-what happened?"

"Easy does it there little one. You skull's taken a good knock after the attack," Winston says.

"Where am I?" Humphrey asks a little nervous to be in there presence.

"You're safe, in our den. What is your name dear?" Eve asks.

"H-Humphrey," He says, still scared he may get hurt.

"Well Humphrey, I am Winston and this is my mate Eve, and these are my daughters Kate and Lilly," Winston says.

Kate and Lilly both say, "Hi," and he replies nervously, "H-hi."

"There is no need to be scared dear, we won't hurt you. Where are your parents by the way Humphrey?" Eve asked.

Right after Eve asked that, she knew she had hit a nerve that made Humphrey hang his head as he said, "They are no longer alive, nor are anyone else in my pack. We lived far east of here as the Blackface Mountain pack. We weren't very large, but we held our own over there. My parents were second in command when we lived there, but then we were attacked."

_Flashback_

_Humphrey was playing wrestle tag with his friends when all of the sudden they hear their lead alpha say, "Everyone get the pups inside."_

_The pups had no clue what was going on, but soon Humphrey felt his mother grabbing him by the scruff off his neck and taking him to the den. "Stay right here honey, I'm gonna go outside to the entrance and see what's going on."_

_While she was out there, Humphrey hears a banging noise. His mother then comes in and says, "Humphrey we have to leave honey." _

"_But what about Dad?" Humphrey asks._

"_He's can't be with us anymore," his mother says with tears in her eyes._

_Humphrey knew what she meant and let her pick him up. Soon they left the den and Humphrey saw something that would haunt him for as long as he lived. Poachers were killing off his entire pack, even the pups. Soon his mother turns to get them away from the carnage, but just as she made it over the hill, the poachers had shot her and she yelled in pain dropping Humphrey and collapsing to the ground. "Mom, Mom! Please don't leave me alone," Humphrey pleads._

"_Humphrey, I love you, please run away, don't let me die in vain," his mother says._

"_I can't leave you here mom," Humphrey says._

"_You have to or they will kill you too, I'll be watching over you. Now go, please, go," she says._

_Humphrey cries as he obeys his mother's last order and looks back to see her smiling. Then her figure disappears from view as he goes over the next hill. He knew he was the last of the Blackface Mountain pack._

_End of flash back_

"That was two days ago and I've been looking for a pack to take me in, hoping to find a place to call home," Humphrey says as tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you sad and bring back bad memories" Eve said as she pulls Humphrey towards her and nuzzles him to comfort him.

"It okay, you didn't know," He says as he looks up at her.

"Well, I know my mate and I cannot replace your real parents, but if you give us the chance, we would love to take you in as our son," Winston says.

"(sniff) You, you would do that for me," Humphrey asks.

"Of course dear, you deserve nothing less, after what you've been through, and I know Kate and lilly would love to have you for a brother, Humphrey," Eve says.

"I, I don't know what to say, thank you," Humphrey says and he is soon nuzzled by Kate and Lilly.

"Welcome to the family bro," Kate says.

"Thanks sis," Humphrey replies.

Eve chuckles and says, "Well, time for you three to have some dinner, come have my milk little ones."

Eve lays down on her side and Lilly and Kate soon nurse from Eve for their meal, but Humphrey is hesitant. He didn't know if he should nurse from her. Eve notices that he is not nursing and she says, "Go on son, drink. Your probably starving after wandering around for so long. I'm your mother now, so it's alright. Come and drink."

Winston gently nudges his rear and Humphrey soon latches on to nurse. Eve smiles and looks at Winston who smiles back at her. Now they have three pups, one of which was going to be announced to the pack of his acceptance into the pack. Soon all three pups were full, but Humphrey was last to finish for not having any milk to drink for two days. After he finishes, he lets out a yawn that is followed by Kate and Lilly Yawning as well. "Alright, bedtime you three, we have a lot of things we have to do tomorrow. And Humphrey, I need to clean your wound a bit so it might sting," Eve says as she places Humphrey between her forepaws.

"Winston," a voice says.

"Tony, what's he doing here? He better have a good excuse for being here," Eve says.

"Come in Tony," Winston says.

Tony walks in with the two wolves that had attacked Humphrey from before and as soon as Humphrey sees them, he buries his face into Eve's fur whimpering. "Shhhhh, it's going to be okay honey, we won't let them hurt you," Eve says as Kate and Lilly sit next to their brother and Eve nuzzles him prepared to defend her pups.

"Winston, am I to understand that your mate threatened my pack members Kiron and Suko?" Tony asks.

"Only because they attacked a pup without a good reason for doing so, giving her every reason to threaten them, and he is sitting right there next to my mate trembling in their presence as proof of what they did to him," Winston says.

Tony sees Humphrey and then looks back at Kiron and Suko and says, "So you two failed to bring this to my attention when you told me you were threatened."

"Sir he was in our territory," Suko says.

"That is no excuse to attack an innocent little pup that has done nothing to our pack. He was probably passing through or looking for a new home and you go and attack him because he was on our territory," Says Tony, who is disappointed in their actions.

"But sir, he was…" Tony silenced Kiron and says, "There is no way to talk yourselves out of this, you forced me to do this. Kiron, you are stripped of your rank on the alpha chain as leader of your hunting party. Suko, you are stripped of you rank on the alpha chain as chief of the patrol parties. You will both start at the lowest part of the alpha chain and work your way up. We are leaving now with no questions asked. I am sorry I was quick to assume Winston, this never should have happened."

Winston smiles and says, "Well at least they are receiving their punishment."

"Trust me it isn't over, what they will go through next is not for little ones to be watching, we take our leave now," Tony says.

"Thank you Tony, I'll shall meet with you again soon," Winston says.

"Looking forward to it," Tony says.

Soon Tony takes off with Kiron, Suko and some other members of his pack and Winston walks into the den and says, "It's okay now Humphrey. They're gone, you can relax now son."

Humphrey soon stops trembling and says, "Thanks for defending me dad."

"You're our son now. It's your mother's and my job to protect you. Now your mom has to clean your wound, so like she said it may sting a little," Winston says.

Humphrey nods preparing for the pain. Eve starts to lick his wound and he winces a few times letting free some tears. Soon Eve was done and says, "Well you can to more pain then any normal wolf pup should. That might be useful for you if we are going to take you to alpha school."

"Honey, that is months away, let's not have him worry about that right now. But you're right. It will serve him well. Now let's get these little nippers off to bed," Winston says.

"Aww," Kate and Lilly say together.

"Do we have to go to sleep now?" Kate asks in protest.

Humphrey didn't put up a fight and had already fallen asleep. "Yes, or you'll feel tired in the morning, and Humphrey has already gotten a head start. If you want to talk with him tomorrow, I suggest you go to bed now," Eve says.

"Okay," Lilly and Kate say.

Soon all three pups were sound asleep, Kate and Lilly laying on either side of Humphrey. Eve smiled and says to Winston while trying not to wake them, "If I ever see those humans or Suko and Kiron hurt our pups I'll personally rip out their eyes and shove them down their throats so they can see my claws rip their carcasses open." She pounds the ground which briefly woke up her sleeping pups, before their eyes closed again.

"Oops," Eve says as she calms down a bit.

"Settle down honey. Our pups will be fine. No one will get near them to hurt them, I promise that," Winston says.

"Well we should get some sleep ourselves," Eve says.

And soon Winston and Eve laid their heads down encircling their pups and joining them in dreamland.

**End of Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the beginning of the chapter was a little harsh for your taste. This story is rated T for safety. I don't own the Alpha and Omega characters or the movie lines, just OC's. Please review. I haven't given up on my other stories, just wanted to get this Idea out. I read some other Alpha and Omega stories similar to this and thought I should write my own version, so anyone who finds their story/stories similar to my own they get good credit for getting my idea going. I'll read ideas if anyone wants to offer and I will give you credit if I use them, and please no flames. This is only my third story and first year of writing, so I'm bit new to this whole thing. I'll update when I as soon as I can. You all rule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends Are Stronger then Enemies**

**Chapter Two**

**A Nightmare and New Friends**

It was late in the night and everyone aside from the night patrol was asleep. All but one was sleeping peacefully. Humphrey was moving about as was having a nightmare.

_In the nightmare_

_Humphrey was running through the forest, with humans chasing him. "Get that pup!" a human yells.  
_

_Humphrey keeps running but soon finds himself where his new pack is located. He yells to everybody to run, but no one seems to hear him. All of the sudden he see's the hunters come into the area. Just like when he was with his old pack, they start to shoot everyone. Humphrey looks for his new family, and soon he sees in the distance his mom and dad protecting his sisters, guns pointed at them. He runs towards them, but was only halfway when the poachers shoot all four of them. "NOOOO!" he yells. He tries to get to them, but a foot lands on top of him and he sees a human standing above him, gun in Humphrey's face. "Thanks for your help pup, it would just be you if you hadn't run, now we get to kill you along with your pack," the human says._

_Humphrey see's the flash and hears the bang and then..._

_End of nightmare_

Humphrey wakes up panting heavily, shaking, and had a cold sweat. He see's Eve looking right at him with a concerned look on her face, the way any mother would with her children. "Humphrey, dear, are you okay? Your trembling. Did you have a bad dream?" Eve asks.

Humphrey nods and tries to slow his breathing so he could talk. "(pant) (pant) I saw humans (pant) killing the pack. (pant) (pant) They pointed the guns at you and (pant) and they killed you, dad and my sisters. (pant) (pant) It was horrible mommy," Humphrey says as he starts to cry.

Eve was not too surprised he had the dream and pulls Humphrey from between his sisters and to her chest, nuzzling him while saying, "Shhhhh, it's alright honey, I'm here. Calm down, it was just a dream. Your dad and I are fine, and trust me, the pack can take on a few humans. You yourself could probably take two on alone, not that I'm saying you will have to though. Don't worry your dad and I will keep you and your sisters safe. You three are the most important things in our lives, and we don't want anything to happen to you. Now how about we get some sleep, you'll need your rest if you plan on talking with your sisters."

Humphrey nods and Eve gently places him next to Lilly, but then moves closer, so her body was up against his, giving him a sense of protection and love and soon both are sound asleep once more. The next morning the sun rose on the snow covered territory and the light danced as it reflected of the snow. Lilly and Kate had woken up a few moments after Winston had taken off to let the pack know that he had adopted Humphrey into his family, check on patrols and gather a hunting party. Eve was also awake and was just in time to stop the girls from waking Humphrey up from his needed rest. She told them that he had a bad dream last night, and needed to sleep a bit longer, so Lilly and Kate go outside the den to play for a while. Eve watched as they wrestled each other and then turned her gaze to Humphrey, who was looked like he sleeping like a rock, snuggled up against her body. After about two hours, Eve decides it was time he woke up, so she called her daughters in. She told Lilly she could wake him up gently and Lilly walks over and gives him a small lick, which made him jolt awake as he says, swinging his head left and right, "Huh, who wha-what'd I miss."

Kate, Lilly and Eve laugh at Humphrey's state of surprise, and he soon realizes that he embarrassed himself, and blushes. "No need to be so jumpy honey, the girls just wanted you to get up. You were out for a good while there son," Eve says.

"Well, can we go play outside," Humphrey says as he tries to get to his feet.

He soon realizes that the bite Kiron had given him had made him feel weaker. He soon collapses back onto the ground. Eve then says, "Son, your wound has caused more damage then you realize. You probably won't be on your feet for a few days. I'll carry you outside to meet the rest of the pack. Once we get outside though, I need to put some of the flower petals that the healer gave me on that wound of yours. It will help you heal faster, but it will sting," Eve says.

Humphrey nods, knowing the faster he heals the faster he can run around with his sisters. Soon all four of them head outside, Eve carrying Humphrey being careful not to make him uncomfortable. Some of the pack caught a glimpse of their newest member and smiled, knowing he would fit right in. Soon Eve, Humphrey, Kate and Lilly were in an area where most of the other pups their age were playing. As soon as they showed up, many of the pups notice Humphrey and six of them walked towards Eve, Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly. Eve sets Humphrey down and puts the flower pedal on his wound. "Ow," Humphrey says as he feels the sting.

"I'm sorry honey, it had to be done," Eve says.

"It's okay mom, just stings a bit, like you said it would," Humphrey replies.

Eve chuckles and soon see's the five pups in front of them. "Good morning Eve," the girl wolf with black fur and white underbelly says.

"Good morning Jane, you pups seem to be having fun. Are you behaving yourselves?" Eve asks.

"Yes ma'am," all the pups say.

"Eve, who is this? I'm not trying to be rude, I've just never seen him before," Jane says.

"Well this is my son Humphrey. We adopted him yesterday after those eastern wolves had crossed into our territory, chasing him for no good reason," Eve says with some anger in her voice.

"Hi, I'm Jane. This is my cousin Troy and our friends friends Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Stephon," Jane says.

"Hi," everyone says.

"Hi," Humphrey says.

"So your the pup that was chased by the eastern wolves yesterday. Man after taking an injury like that I would have been out cold for three days. Your pretty tough," Troy says.

"Not tough enough, I can't even stand on all fours right now because of my injury," Humphrey says.

"Well we were kind of getting bored with wrestling so, what do you think we should do?" Shaky asked.

"How about the guessing game?" Humphrey suggests.

"How do you play that?" Mooch asks.

"Well we each take a turn, and each wolf has to describe a plant or animal, without saying the name of that plant or animal," Humphrey says.

"That sounds fun," Kate says with enthusiasm.

Everyone else agrees and soon they formed a circle and played till an hour before sunset, then Eve see's storm clouds rolling in from the north and says, "Okay you three, we better get back to the den."

"Awww," All Humphrey, Kate and Lilly say.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Humphrey pleads.

"Pleeaase," Kate and Lilly say.

"Sorry little ones, but those clouds don't look friendly and might be carrying a blizzard, and we don't want to be caught outside when it comes," Eve says, and the other parents agree.

Soon all pups were hurried to their dens and Eve carried Humphrey back to theirs while Kate and Lilly followed. Soon they were back in the den and Eve gently set Humphrey down so she wouldn't cause pain to his wound. They Look outside and see that the snow begins to fall heavy. Kate then says, "I hope daddy makes it home before the blizzard gets bad."

"Don't worry Kate. Your dad has been through more blizzards then he can count. He knows how to handle himself during a storm, and he'll be here before you know it," Eve says.

About an hour later, just before the storm picks up, Winston walks into the den and shakes of the snow his fur had collected. "Daddy, your home," Lilly says as she and Kate go to nuzzle him.

"Hey there girls, did the four you have fun while I was gone?" Winston asks.

"Yeah, Humphrey taught us the guessing game," Kate says.

"Huh, your mother and I used to play that. We haven't played that since we were pups about to go to alpha school," Winston says.

"That's for sure," Eve says.

"Oh, Eve, the hunting party dragged in a fresh kill, but we had a little dispute with the eastern wolves, thinking it was their kill. But after some omegas arrived the dispute was settled and the eastern pack knew they were in the wrong,"

"That's good to hear honey," Eve said.

"I'll watch the pups so you can have your fill dear," Winston says.

"Thank you honey," Eve says, and she soon walks out of the den to where they kept their kills during winter.

"How are you feeling son?" Winston ask, as he sits next to Humphrey.

"Better, but mom says I won't walk for a few days," Humphrey says.

"Well you'll be back on your feet before you know it, so how was your days kids?" Winston asks.

"Great, we introduced Humphrey to our friends. I think Humphrey may have a crush on Jane," Kate says.

"I do not," Humphrey says, trying not to show his guilt.

"Oh, come on Humphrey I saw that glimmer in your eye when you looked at her," Kate says.

"Well the same could be said about you with Stephon," Humphrey says.

Kate tried to hide her blush but they saw right through it. "Okay, so what if I have a crush on him. He probably doesn't feel the same about me," Kate says.

"Then why does it seem you think Jane feels that way about me?" Humphrey asks.

"I didn't say that," Kate says.

"But you were thinking it, sis," Humphrey says.

"Hmhm, yeah, I was," Kate says.

"Well I think it's cute Humphrey has a crush on Jane and you Stephon," Lilly says.

"Lilly, how long have _y__ou_ known this about me?" Kate asks.

"About a week," Lilly says.

"Okay you three, settle down. Your mom will be back soon and I don't think she wants to see her three pups fighting," Winston says.

"Sorry dad," they say in unison.

"It's alright, your stomachs are talking rather then your heads," Winston says.

"Huh," Humphrey says as all three of them look at their dad confused.

"You'll get it when your older pups," Winston says.

Soon after their conversation was done Eve walks in and shakes the snow off of her fur like Winston had before. "Alright little ones, time for your dinner," Eve says.

Eve lays down on her side next to Humphrey and soon they latch on for their meal. Once they finished nursing, Humphrey Lilly and Kate felt very tired And soon collapsed to the ground, out cold next to each other. "Eve what did you eat? They didn't even fight to stay awake this time," Winston says.

"I went to see Anna a little after I had my meal and she gave me something to drink that would mix in with my milk so they would fall asleep early and to keep Humphrey from having any nightmares. She told me not to have it often though, or it could be dangerous. It wears off by tomorrow morning, but they will have a good rest tonight," Eve says.

"Well I must say Eve, you know how to surprise me anytime. Let's get to sleep ourselves," Winston says.

"Yes dear," Eve replies.

Soon they both fall asleep next to their pups, ready for tomorrow to come.

**End of Chapter two. Hope you enjoy. I'll be working on my other stories when I can, but I wanted to get this chapter out. Humphrey now has a crush on Jane, but will it be the one he falls in love with or just someone that the crush will eventually fade with time? And what of Kate's crush on Stephon? Only time will reveal. Please review. Throw some ideas at me if you want and maybe I'll use them, and of course give you credit. I'll update when I can. You guys rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends Are Stronger then Enemies**

**Chapter Three**

**A Grizzly encounter.**

A few days passed and Humphrey's wound had completely healed. He had just woken up after having trouble getting to sleep the night before. Kate and Lilly were outside the den waiting for him to get up, for they didn't want to leave without there brother. "Good morning sleepy head," Eve says.

"Morning mom. (yawn) how long was I out?" Humphrey asked.

"Not very long, your sisters are waiting outside. Let's see if you can get back on your feet today," Eve says.

As Humphrey positions himself to rise, Eve says, "Take it slowly dear, your gonna feel dizzy if you rise to fast. That's it, easy does it."

Finally Humphrey was up on all fours and says, "Phew, I thought I would collapse again."

"Good job son, now let's make sure you can walk before I send you outside. Take one step forward."

Humphrey does so and Eve says, "Good, now one more. That great, your able to walk again."

"Yes, I thought I would have to be carried again," Humphrey says as he starts walking around the den.

"Well you sisters are waiting outside, go show them," Eve says.

Humphrey gets excited and runs for the entrance, but then trips over himself. "Oof. Oops, my bad," He says.

Eve chuckles and Humphrey gets himself up again and starts to run this time making sure he doesn't trip, and Eve follows close behind. Soon they are outside and Kate and Lilly see he is back on his feet. And the come to nuzzle him. "Yeah, your back on your feet Humphrey," Lilly says.

"Lets go show our friends," Kate says.

"Don't go too far ahead pups," Eve says.

"Yes mom," the pups say in unison.

Soon they are at the area where they all usually meet with their friends. Jane, Troy and Stephon were already waiting there. "Hey guys, where are Salty Shaky and Mooch?" Kate asks.

"Salty got a cold, and Mooch sprained his ankle yesterday on his way home. Shaky said he would go and see them today. Good to see you back on your feet Humphrey," Troy's mom, Violet said.

"Thanks, sorry to hear about Salty and Mooch, maybe we can visit them later after our parents show us what a frozen lake looks like," Humphrey says.

"That's a good idea Humphrey," Jane's mom, Trisha says.

"Well let's get going, the lake won't stay frozen forever," Eve says.

Soon the entire group was off toward the lake, and the pups remained extremely playful. They laughed as they played wrestle tag, and soon it was Jane's turn. She runs after Humphrey and they both run straight over the hill. As soon as they did they had lost sight of their parents and came face to face with a grizzly bear. They both scream as the bear roars at them and start to run. Their parents had seen what was happening as the bear starts to chase both of them. Jane and Humphrey gained some ground until Jane trips over a rock. Humphrey sees that she was dazed and the bear was closing in, so he sees a lose rock, picks it up with his right fore paw and trows it at the bear, getting it's attention while yelling, "Hey you big brute, over hear! Come on bear, come this way!"

Even, though he couldn't hear his mother he, Eve yells, "Humphrey what are you doing get out of there."

Humphrey saw that he had provoked the bear and it started running for him so he started running himself. The bear wasn't too far behind but Humphrey had gained some distance. Then he see's what his mother, Eve called a frozen lake. he tried to stop short of it, but slipped right onto the ice. He tried to maintain balance but soon found himself flat on his belly and spinning about. As he stopped spinning he see's the the bear had come onto the ice and started getting up on two legs a few feet away from him. It started walking onto it and Humphrey sees a crack come towards him an thinks 'Oh, that can't be good.' Eve and the others arrive on the scene and see them and she says, "Humphrey don't move honey."

The bear takes another step forward and the ice cracks even more and Humphrey gulps and says, "Don't tell me that, tell the bear."

"No time for jokes honey. Just do as I say when I say it, okay," Eve says.

"Okay mom," Humphrey says, hoping nothing very bad would happen.

Soon the bear takes another step forward and the ice cracks into a million cracks and Eve says with worry in her voice, "Okay, run towards us now."

As soon as he did that, he sees the bear fall under and the breaking of the ice come towards him. Just as he hits the shallows, he feel the ice give way and falls into the water. he tries to keep his head above water and see's Eve run into the shallows towards him. She was finally able to grab his neck which instantly made him calm down and she carried him ashore. Soon Eve sets him down and both of them shake off he water they had collected on their fur. Humphrey starts shivering as he lies on his belly and Eve then lays her upper leg over his body and he says, "M-Mom w-what are y-you d-doing."

"I'm letting my body warm you up. If I don't you'll be shaking for while," Eve says.

"Buurrrrrrr," was all he could says as he feels the heat return to him and Eve chuckles.

"What were you thinking making a bear chase you man?" Stephon asks.

"I j-just didn't w-want to see J-Jane g-get h-hurt s-so I g-got t-the b-bears at-t-tention to m-make it c-chase m-me. I h-honestly d-don't kn-know w-what c-came ov-v-ver m-me," Humphrey says still trying to warm up.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen," Troy says.

"Yeah, I owe you for saving me," Jane says.

"You're a hero bro," Kate says.

"Yeah, the hole pack is gonna want to hear about this," Lilly says.

"Well I think we have all had enough excitement for one day," Eve says.

"I agree," Violet says.

"Well, let's get back to the dens so we can tell the pack to be careful of any bears in the area. I have a feeling that wasn't the only bear in these parts," Trisha says.

"I was thinking the same thing, so let's get our pups back so they can see their other friends," Eve says.

Just then Humphrey sneezes and Eve says, "Well Looks like the water really got the best of you there honey. Don't worry, it will stop in a few minutes."

"Okay," Humphrey says before sneezing again.

Soon, Eve picks up Humphrey once more and they all start walking back to the dens, unaware that the bear had made it out of the lake alive, and headed for its own den.

**End of chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed. Seems Humphrey can't get a break from being chased after he heals. He is probably going to get a lot of publicity, after word gets out to the pack about the bear incident. And what does Jane think of him after he saves her life. Even Stephon and Troy were impressed. Looks more is going on then just a crush between Humphrey and Jane. Stick around for future chapters, and feel free to comment on my other stories. I don't own any Alpha and Omega characters or lines, and I did use a scene from Balto, but tried to mix it up a little. Just wanted to make this chapter interesting and a little exciting. Please review, I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends Are Stronger then Enemies**

**Chapter Four**

**Spring is Close, New Discoveries are Made**

Word soon spread about Humphrey's encounter with the grizzly bear. Many of the adults were impressed by his brave act, even Hutch, who, from what Kate and Lilly told Humphrey, was a hard wolf to impress. Many of the pups kept asking what it was like to stand in the bear's presence and he told them the truth. It was down right terrifying, and he was just trying to make sure Jane wasn't hurt. This didn't degrade his fame though, for most of the adults would say not many pups would stand up to a full grown bear and live to talk about it. Humphrey considered himself lucky for surviving, but everyone kept complementing on how he saved Jane, who was blushing every time they crossed paths. She had feelings for him, but didn't want to tell him. The adults, both Alpha and Omega alike saw that they were in love, but thought it best the pups discover it for themselves. It was early morning, a couple of days after the bear encounter and Eve was the first to rise, after Winston had gone to make his rounds with the patrol parties. Eve then Looked at her sleeping pups and smiled knowing the three of them would have more adventures heading their way and would face them together. Eve then walks out of the den to catch some fresh air before her little ones awoke. She then see's a sight that meant winter was coming to it's end, spring grass. She then heard her pups waking up and said, "Little ones, come here."

They soon get up and walk out and Lilly asks, "What's going on Mom?"

"Look, new spring grass," Eve says as she points her paw towards the green grass poking out of the snow.

"Does that mean winter is over?" Kate says.

"Almost sweetheart," Eve says.

"Well let's get the others and show them," Humphrey says.

"Lead the way bro," Kate says.

All of the sudden Humphrey's ears started twitching. "Wow, that's was weird," Humphrey says.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Lilly asked.

"My ears just started twitching like crazy," Humphrey says.

"That's a bit strange," Eve says.

Then they felt the ground begin to rumble. "Mom, what's that?" Humphrey asks.

"It must be the caribou stampeding again. I just hope the hunting party didn't get caught in it," Eve says.

Soon the rumbling stopped and Eve says, "Your ears must have twitch because of the potential danger in the area."

"You really think so?" Humphrey says.

"Well the only other wolves I know who get twitchy ears like that are your father and Hutch," Eve says.

"Well they've stopped now, lets hope they don't do that again," Humphrey says.

"I agree," Kate says.

"Come on let's go see how Mooch is doing," Lilly says.

"Right behind you sis," Humphrey says.

Soon all three of them start to run to Mooch's den (well his family's den) and Eve chuckled and took off after them.

Soon they show up at Mooch's den and see him laying next to his mother. "Hey Mooch, how are doing," Humphrey says.

"Oh, hey Humphrey, can't complain," Mooch jokes.

"Ha ha, always with that same omega attitude. Is your leg feeling any better?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, but it still hurts too much to walk on it," Mooch says.

"Well I hope it gets better so we can play wolf pile with you," Lilly says.

Humphrey and Kate snicker at the thought of seeing mooch joining the wolf pile. "Hey, do you guys know what caused that rumbling this morning?" Mooch asked.

"Well our mom thinks it may have been a stampede, and funny thing was right before it happened, Humphrey's ears start twitching like crazy," Kate says.

"Wow, that's cool. Weird, but cool," Mooch says.

"Oh, and spring is almost here, we saw some of the grass," Lilly says.

"Wow, I hope I see it soon," Mooch says.

"Well, it was great that you all came by, but I'm sorry to say that Mooch here needs his rest to help his leg heal, so it's time to say goodbye little ones," Mooch's mother, Cadence says.

"Okay, we'll see soon Mooch," Humphrey says as he high fives Mooch on the fore paw.

"See you guy's," Mooch says.

"Bye," Kate and Lilly say.

"Don't worry, I'll let you see the grass in a little while dear," Cadence says as Eve and her pups walk off.

They go to see Salty, who still had a cold and weren't able to stay long for risk of getting sick. After a while they were able to meet up with Shaky, Jane, Stephon and Troy. "Hey you guys want to play a game of tag?" Jane asks.

"Sure," Kate says.

"Not it," everyone but Troy says.

"Oh, frostbite," Troy jokes.

They played for many 30 minutes and Stephon was it and he was chasing Humphrey and Troy. They were about to turn left when they hit slippery patch of snow and both hit a dead half of a log that was still standing and looked like it was about to fall. Stephon tried to stop but had slipped as well and yells, "Incoming!"

Humphrey and Troy couldn't react in time and all three of them run into the half log and it finally falls over with them on it. what they didn't realize was the they were on top of a hill and started sliding down. "Wooooow," they all say in shock. Eve and the other parents see what happens and start to run to catch up with their little ones and Kate, Lilly, Shaky and Jane were already trying to catch up to them.

The boys finally came to a stop and were laughing. "I think I'm gonna lie down until the forest stops spinning," Humphrey says.

"I second that," Stephon says.

"Agreed," Troy adds.

All three of them lie down from dizziness and their families finally caught up to them and Violet asks with worry, "Are you boys alright?"

"Just a little dizzy mom," Troy says.

Humphrey shakes his head to clear up the dizziness and asks, "Can we do that again?"

"Not if it's gonna make all of us worry like that," Eve says.

"But it was fun," Stephon says.

"That may be, but it was dangerous. You had no control of where you were going and need to be more careful. As if the bear attack wasn't frightening enough," Stephon's mom, Sonia says.

"Well, at least it was fun while it lasted," Humphrey said.

"Come on, let's get back to playing tag, your it," Stephon says as he tags Humphrey.

"Hey, no fair," Humphrey says as he starts to chase everyone.

They kept playing for the rest of the day, only stopping when it was lunch time, and soon the day was coming to an end and Eve and the pups were on their way back to the den. Humphrey was talking to his sisters and did not notice that someone was in front of him. "Oof," he says as he fell onto his back.

He looks up to see Hutch. "Oh, hello Hutch," Humphrey says, getting back to his feet.

"Hello Humphrey. I see your doing well,"

"Uh sorry for running into you like that," Humphrey says, a little embarrassed.

"No problem, just be more aware of your surroundings little one. Heard about that bear attack two days ago. That took guts to draw the bear's attention away from the others," Hutch says.

"Well thank you," Humphrey says.

"Your welcome," Hutch says.

"Hutch, would you to mind walk with us? I have to speak with you after I get my little ones back to our den," Eve says.

"I don't mind at all ma'am," Hutch says.

Soon they had finally made it to the den and Humphrey, Kate and Lilly go inside to wrestle with each other. Eve then turns to Hutch and says, "Hutch, there is something you should know about Humphrey. He seems to have the same gift you and my Husband do."

"You mean the twitchy ears. Did it occur this morning before the stampede, no one was hurt by the way?" Hutch asks.

"Yes it did, so it was a stampede. Anyways, I think that will help him out in the future, and I was wondering, once I have talked about it with my husband, if you might become his mentor, after it is time to go to alpha school, and teach him the special tactics that you and my husband were taught when you started alpha school?" Eve asks.

"Well I don't see why not, as long as Winston is okay with it," Hutch says.

"That's very kind of you Hutch," Eve says.

"Not a problem at all ma'am. It was interesting to find out that Humphrey has developed that ability, and at such a young age. I wonder if he has a special connection to Winston and myself," Hutch says.

"Who knows. He said he was from the Blackface Mountain Pack, but Sadly none but him are left after poachers wiped them out," Eve said.

"Oh dear I had an cousin who was second in command of that pack, his pack was a pretty tough group. It's a wonder how they were wiped out though," Hutch says.

"Wait you said your cousin was second in command. That was Humphrey's father. He is related to you Hutch, and none of us knew it. And as I recall, i think you and Winston are second cousins aren't you?" Eve asks.

"Yes we are," Hutch says.

"That may explain why he looks like Winston, though I doubt this will affect our relationship with him. I still consider him my son," Eve says.

"As do I," Winston says who walked into their line of sight after catching wind of the conversation.

"Winston, I didn't even see you coming," Eve says.

"Well you were busy with your talk with Hutch. Interesting to find out my son was related to the two of us before we even knew it. I'm sorry about your cousin Hutch," Winston says.

"It's alright Winston. At least a part of him lives on," Hutch says looking Humphrey.

"When will you tell him?" Hutch asks.

"Tonight, if we keep this information from him till he is older, he may not take it too well. Letting him know early on will stop the risk of any hurt it may cause him. He's been scarred enough already. To withhold it would scar him even further," Winston says.

"Well I offer my help to train him with his ability he has. Oh, I almost forgot, Winston, Humphrey has the same ability we have with the twitchy ears. He does not yet know how to control it though, and I feel more abilities will show themselves in the future," Hutch says.

"Really, that is interesting, and I thank you for the offer and except. I'll help in any way I can. I let you take you leave. You may head back to your den for some rest," Winston says.

"Thank you sir," Hutch replies.

Soon Hutch walks off and Winston and Eve go into the den to tell their children the news. Humphrey asks if he can still call them mom and dad, and they tell him that it would be fine, since they still consider him their adopted son. Soon Eve lays on her side to let her pups nurse, and after their meal was done they played for a little longer before falling asleep. Winston and Eve chuckle and soon huddle around the pups falling asleep too.

**End of Chapter Four. Hope you I didn't dissapoint. Humphrey finds out he has a special ability and he is related to Winston and Hutch. That could mean more exciting things to find out in the future. The pups also had their first time on log sledding. Hopefully Salty and Mooch get better soon. And poachers becoming a threat won't happen for a while. Sorry I took so long to update. Work kept me away from getting this chapter done. I'll update when I can. Please review, and thank you for past reviews. You all rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha and Omega: Family and Friends Are Stronger then Enemies**

**Chapter Five**

**Spring is Here**

Two days later The sun rose over the mountains to reveal the snow was nearly gone and spring was here. Winston and his family were still in deep slumber after having a little too much fun the previous night. As the sun came higher, Winston awoke and headed out of the den to arrange the hunting party that morning and Humphrey started tossing and turning, having another nightmare.

_In the dream__  
_

_"Mom, dad, wh-where are you?" he asks, hoping they'd answer._

_"Your mommy and daddy left you you little runt," came the voice of Kiron._

_"wah," Humphrey jumps in surprise as he's sees Kiron and Suko._

_"They should have a long time ago, so we could just finish you off. And now we have the opportunity again," Suko says._

_"No, no mom and dad wouldn't do that, they love me," Humphrey says as he backs into a corner in the dark._

_"Hahahaha, don't make us laugh runt, they abandoned you, and now your ours," Kiron says._

_"Humphrey," a voice says._

_"Huh?" Humphrey says._

_"Humphrey wake up," the voice says again._

_"You're mine," Suko says as he comes in for the kill and then..._

_End of dream_

Humphrey awoke screaming and panting heavily in a cold sweat. "Humphrey, calm down, breath, breath," says Eve as she placed her paw gently on his back.

"Mommy," Humphrey says as he jumps into eve's embrace crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie, you were having a nightmare. It's over now," Eve says as she calms her son down.

"Mommy, it was so scary, it was those two wolves that attacked me, they tried to hurt me again, and they, they, they said you and daddy didn't love me anymore," Humphrey said before crying into Eve's fur, frightened as ever.

Eve realize how traumatizing the attack must have been on him and it would haunt him till he got older, so right now, he needed her's and Winston's love and caring now more then ever. Winston came running in and says, "What happened, I heard screaming and crying."

He soon see's his son in a terrified state. "Eve," was all he said before she whisper in his ear the entire dream. "Humphrey, you don't have to worry," Winston says.

Eve adds, "Yes, your father and I would never abandon you, we love you too much to ever do that to you or your sisters. And if I ever see those two come near you again I will personally..."

"Honey not in front of the pups," Winston says.

"Oh, sorry," Eve says, feeling embarrassed about her near meltdown.

"But what if they come back daddy?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, trust me, they won't, when they cross into our territory again, they'll be breaking pack law a second time, it was set by their Alpha leader Tony and me they stay in their territory or else," Winston says.

"Um, but dad, didn't I break pack law coming here then?" Humphrey asks.

"No, see, you had no pack at the time to call your pack, and your a pup, some of the rules set for us are not set for you or the other pups, and for lone wolves either, so no you didn't, and you needed a family, and we were happy to take you in Humphrey, it was one of the best decisions we ever made," Eve says as she nuzzles him.

"Thanks mom," Humphrey says as he nuzzles back.

Kate then pops up and tackles him while saying, "hehe, gotcha."

"Haha, hey no fair wasn't ready," Humphrey says.

"Wolf pile," Lilly says as she runs towards them.

"Uh oh," Humphrey and Kate say in unison before she adds to the pile and they all laugh.

"Alright little ones time for breakfast," Eve says as she lays on her side to let them nurse.

They soon latch on and nurse as Winston goes to arrange a day with Tony and his son Garth for his pups to play with, it was a special privilege they arranged for themselves and families who had relatives in in both packs.

**End of chapter five. Hope you all enjoy, sorry I've been gone so long, my job kept me off the grid for a while. I'll try as much as I can to make updates and I'm sorry if the chapter is shorter, but I don't get a lot of time these days to make these chapters. So Humphrey still fears Kiron ans Suko, hopefully he can face them in the future if things go sour between them. And how will this play date with Garth go? Will they get into mischief? Stay tuned for chapter six to find out. Please read and review. I'll update when I can, you all rock.**


End file.
